Durin's Constellations
by Alonia143
Summary: After recovering from a nasty head bump and cold, Thorin learns that he is in the land of the Hobbits. With his host tending to him, the young hobbit couldn't help but to not ask "What are Durin's constellations?" Thorin teaches Bilbo Baggins, of his people's historical constellations that no one; not even outsiders, know about. Please Read and Review, Thank you!


_**Durin's constellations.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **After recovering from a nasty head bump and cold, Thorin learns that he is in the land of the Hobbits. With his host tending to him, the young hobbit couldn't help but to not ask "What are Durin's constellations?"**_

 _ **Thorin teaches Bilbo Baggins, of his people's historical constellations that no one; not even outsiders, know about.**_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey everyone. With this one-shot, I was thinking of how much the Jewish community has some stories with stars and I find it a little odd that no one (Not even Professor Tolkien I think?) states or tries to tell about it or them._

 _So I am going off of this list from Wikipedia._

Kesîl: usually understood to be Orion, a giant angel.

Kimah: which may be the Pleiades, Aldebaran, Arcturus, or Sirius.

'Ash or 'Ayish': possibly the Hyades or Ursa Major, or even the Evening Star (Venus when seen after sunset).

 _I do not want to offend anyone with this one-shot because that is not what this one-shot is about._

 _Also I just want to point out that I am a Christian, not Jewish. So if I get anything wrong, I am so terribly sorry. I have done all of my "homework" to the best of my ability and also what the internet has to offer to not offend anyone from reading this fictional one-shot._

 _Another thing that I would like to point out is that the main star and the symbol of the Jewish community is the Star of David. In the dwarvish race, it will be renamed as Durin's Star. I hope that is alright?_

 _Again, I just find it really odd that Professor Tolkien didn't include stars within the Dwarvish race of Middle-Earth. And_ **if** _he did include some story of it or them, I cannot find the information of it or them._

 _Please read and review thank you,_

 _Alonia143._

* * *

 _ **Durin's constellations:**_

The loud bellowing thunder over head had Thorin grumbling. Of course it was always _he_ that was getting lost.

He knew that if he kept going the way he was, he would end up in Ered Luin. However that was a nearly a week and half ago.

"It shouldn't take this long!" He grumbled out to himself, marching heavily forward.

He kept going, crossing over some small streams and into the grasslands. Thinking that he had crossed over the mountain range and would head right into the forest.

Well our dear Dwarf King wasn't heading back to Ered Luin. In fact he was going the wrong way. He was heading towards a land where it has been rumored where the halfings live.

What is a halfing? Well if you go and tell that to them, they won't ever talk to you again. The more appropriate way of calling them is that they're Hobbits. Though to everyone else, they are halfings.

Thorin (even though he is horrible with getting himself lost) kept on marching away. Ever determined that he was going in fact the right way.

As he headed south following the Brandywine River, he stumbled into the forest that followed the river into the South Farthing. Now Thorin didn't go all that far, when he was ambushed.

These nasty deformed ugly creatures that shrieked and howled so horribly that when Thorin withdrew his sword; Deathless, it was with a determination that these creatures or also known as Orcs, would take their last breath here in this forest.

What Thorin didn't know that he was helping the hobbits. These orcs were going to attack the capital of the wide land that the hobbits know and call it: The Shire.

It was a dangerous dance that he did. Swinging, twirling, and slicing. His life was seconds away, but as he was pushed and pushed closer to the main road, he was getting tired.

With the earlier thunder clouds, the rain started to come down. As our valiant hero was defending himself, he did not see an orc. It had snuck away and was perched just 2 feet high above him on a ledge with a large rock in its hands. After Thorin had gotten into place, the orc jumped down and collided the rock with the back of Thorin's head.

Seeing black spots appear, Thorin shook his head, twirled around and swung his sword downward. The orc was dead before its body collapsed to the ground. The other orcs were dead as well but, after all of the orcs were killed; Thorin had started to walk along the road.

He stumbled and tripped a lot as the black spots got worse and worse with the rain falling down.

"Come on," he said to himself, forcing his body to move forward still.

5 minutes later, he lost consciousness and fell against the road.

"Oh my! My foolishness will bring me a cold!" a worried young male voice stated more so to himself.

The person that was coming from the east, along the East Road, was someone who was in fact a Hobbit. Now this hobbit had light brown almost golden blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes and even though he was caught in the rain, he was dressed very proper.

"Bilbo, note to self: Never go out of your door ever again," This hobbit mumbled to himself.

He then stumbled over something but righted himself before he lost total balance. When he turned to look what made him stumble, he saw the large figure of our passed out dwarf.

"Oh good heavens!" He exclaimed, scrambling over and pressing his two fingers to Thorin's neck.

He sighed with relief that this person was breathing but, he looked around. Trying to figure out how this dwarf of sorts came to lay here.

"Just how am I going to get you to my smial?" He muttered confusedly to himself.

With a determination of a dwarf, Bilbo Baggins rolled Thorin over onto his right side before he crouched down, rolled Thorin until he sat up and then heaved with all of his might.

Bilbo's legs wanted to give out. They were shaking at his knees, but it wasn't that far to Hobbiton or to his smial. With one small step Bilbo started his journey back home.

Breathing heavily and keeping his grip on the Dwarf's arm, Bilbo was making progress. Pretty soon, he could easily see Hobbiton, looking up to his little home on top of the hill.

"Alright, we're almost there, just please stay with me," He muttered to himself as he took the outer paths.

He knew what the other hobbits would say to him, but right now, he only cared for this person's life. After about another 10 minutes of walking up the hill of Bag Shot Row, the smial to his left then opened its door.

"What are you…Bilbo my lad, what or who do you have there?" His neighbor asked him curiously.

"Can you please help me get him inside my home? I found him laying out cold in the rain," he replied back, looking at his long time neighbor and gardener of his family.

"I'll help you Mister Baggins," one of the rather young adult hobbit said next to his father.

"Taking people in is not a good-"

"Right now, I do not care. His life is in danger, Mister Hobson Gamgee," Bilbo had cut in as his son; Hamfast Gamgee, had ran ahead and held open the gate and then door to Bilbo's home.

With a shake of his head, Hobson just let it go. It would be a waste of time and breath to say otherwise because Bilbo's Mother was famous for her adventures.

Bilbo finally made it up and into his smial as Hamfast had already got a room ready for their unexpected guest. After gently putting the large dwarf on the bed, Bilbo swallowed as to what to do next.

"Mister Bilbo, Sir?" Hamfast asked him.

"Hm?" He replied, looking slowly over to him.

"I suggest, unless you would like him to catch his cold, to strip him of his wet clothes, give them to me, and uh…put the covers over him," Hamfast told him.

"Oh right, right," Bilbo said as he went to work on stripping the clothes off of the dwarf.

Now, Bilbo has never seen a dwarf, however his mother has told him all sorts of things to him while he was growing up. And dwarves were one of those creatures that Bilbo loved to hear a lot, as a child.

After he had gotten the skinned boots off of his guest's feet, Bilbo blushed from his ear tips down to his collarbone when he began to strip the dwarf of his pants.

"Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast asked from the doorway.

"Yes?" He replied, looking up at him.

"I walked down to my place and I was getting some advice from my wife and I found this?" Hamfast explained and then leaned the sword against the wall.

"Oh! He must have been in some kind of fight!" Bilbo exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You didn't know that he was?" Hamfast asked back.

"No, I found him on the road, out cold…no wonder that was digging into my lower back," Bilbo told him, going back to stripping Thorin's clothes from him.

After that was all and finished, Bilbo left his guest be. There was nothing else that our hobbit could do at the moment.

"My wife sent you these for your guest and I'll be going now. In the morning I'll be here sir," Hamfast told him, pointing to the soup, bread and other foods.

"Thank you Hamfast, I will bake you your favorite cookies and cakes for a month or two," Bilbo replied to him smiling for his help.

Hamfast became shy and said "Not at all Mister Baggins and thank you. Good Night,"

Bilbo showed him out and then went to go check on his guest.

He didn't know what had happened, but, what he did know now, was that his mystery guest was safe.

"No fever…though you are a little warm to my liking," Bilbo muttered and took a damp cloth and dabbed Thorin's forehead.

As Bilbo was just leaving he heard the deep sound of the Dwarf's voice "Must…get…Ered Luin…"

He swallowed. This poor dwarf must have had a horrible journey and from the way that he eyed the Dwarf's now clean sword, Bilbo knew that he would do anything to help this person out.

In the morning, Bilbo was up and moving around in his kitchen. The soup that Hamfast had given him was being reheated with some tea.

He walked slowly to the bedroom and gently nudged the door open with his foot as he saw his guest was still sleeping. He put the tray down after crossing the room, on the nightstand.

Bilbo's eyes then noticed the shine across the dwarf's forehead and chest.

"Oh dear!" He exclaimed and got the rag as he dabbed up the sweat.

Thorin moved his head slowly from the cloth, breathing heavily and felt like a boulder had squashed him.

"Easy, it's okay sir. You're safe," Bilbo softly whispered.

"Ered Luin," Thorin croaked out.

"I will send a ranger to that area master dwarf. Telling them of whom you are and that you are safe," Bilbo replied back soothingly.

Thorin was quiet after that.

Biting his lower lip, Bilbo then pulled back some of the covers and walked away. He walked outside (it was cloudy still but the rain had stopped) and saw Hamfast walking hurriedly up to him.

"Hamfast, we need a doctor…or something to bring down his fever and also a ranger to go up to Ered Luin?" Bilbo spoke low to him when his friend was a few feet away.

"Of course, Mister Bilbo. But, my wife had made up something for colds and such. I will go and see what I can do sir," Hamfast told him, handing over the basket of food.

"Thank you lad," Bilbo replied as he watched his friend run off.

Walking back inside, Bilbo then walked to the kitchen and put the basket on the counter. He took out the contents of it and placed the soup once more by the stove to keep warm.

Once more, Bilbo had a feeling that this would be more frequent today, stepped into the dwarf's room.

Gasping at what he saw, Bilbo rushed over to Thorin, stating softly "It's okay, calm down, shhh…"

Thorin was moving about, his legs were kicked out from the covers, barely anything kept over his privates but he was once more, covered in sweat.

Bilbo tried and tried to calm Thorin down. Then he just started to sing a lullaby that he remembered that his mother sang to him.

The singing, Bilbo found out, was slowly calming the dwarf down. Bilbo kept it up until he got the dwarf back under the covers and fast asleep again.

With a heavy sigh, Bilbo nibbled a little on the bread that wasn't going to be used. He knew it was wrong, but he was a little hungry.

"Fili…" Thorin muttered low.

"Is that your name?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"Fili…ssss-son," Thorin tried to tell him.

"Oh, well we will take care of getting your son to know that you are here safely Mister Dwarf," Bilbo replied back, gently running his hand through Thorin's hair.

Now if Thorin was fully awake and alert, he would have shied away with a horrible glare. No one would dare touch a dwarf's head of hair or beard, without their consent and knowing that he or she was being courted. But Bilbo didn't know the race of Dwarves.

Dwarves usually kept to themselves and it was rare to come across one.

"I don't have any children of my own. Hamfast and his family have been friends of my family since before my mother could remember," Bilbo softly explained to Thorin, running his fingers through the soft hair.

The talking seemed to ease whatever was going on in Thorin's head for he didn't stir or thrash about in his bed and to Bilbo it felt nice to actually talk of some things that had weighed his heart down.

Hamfast came back, an hour or two later, with two people. One was the local doctor and the other was a tall fellow. A really tall fellow from the race of Man.

Bilbo let the doctor look over Thorin as he tended to the Ranger.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, but I need you to send word to a Fili from Ered Luin. I do not know his name, but I do know from his clothes, that he is an important person. Can you tell the dwarf's son, Fili that his father is here safe and is being taken care?" Bilbo asked the Range who ducked in the hallway at the front of the smial.

"Of course, I only know of one person who is named of Fili and that he is the royal prince of the dwarves. If his father is here, I would think his family is highly worried about him," The ranger informed Bilbo.

Paling and gasping at this little nugget of information, Bilbo then said "Prince! Royalty? Oh bother…no wonder he looked so important!"

"Careful, little one, I do not want you to faint from such little information. From what I saw of the dwarf, that is Thorin Oakenshield and he is the king of Ered Luin. I will go and tell his people that he is being taken care of and that he will return safely back to them," The ranger then told Bilbo.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"He was the one who went to Moria, to try and retake that part of his race legacy. He fought against an evil foe named Azog. Killing him after what the tale says, a very heated duel between the two, when Azog had killed most of the royal family," The ranger explained more.

Bilbo gasped at this before he muttered out "I'll…I'll go get the money,"

The ranger just nodded as he watched the pale little hobbit scamper away. At times it was just best to tell the truth instead of lies.

Bilbo came back with a good size bag of gold and then said softly "I hope that is enough, sir. I also hope that his people and family will rest at ease after hearing that their king is here recovering from his cold,"

The ranger nodded in thanks, though he did a trick and nearly emptied the whole bag out on the table in front of him; when Bilbo was needed in the bedroom. The Ranger himself wasn't going to empty this good person's wealth just because he was sending a message to the dwarves.

Bilbo came back out and found that the ranger was gone. He was a little disappointed but, he was also highly curiously as to what else this dwarf had gone through.

The whole day was nothing of just checking in on Thorin and also feeding him. The doctor had told Bilbo that Thorin had taken some medication.

Bilbo went about his normal daily routine that night. Brushing his hair, his teeth and sitting down with a plate of bread and cheese next to him in his room.

"A king…" He scoffed to himself as he got up and walked out of his room, down the hallway and into Thorin's room.

Checking up on Thorin, for the night, Bilbo saw him sleeping peacefully and went about to pull the covers up and over Thorin's shoulders. He check Thorin's temperature and found it was normal for once.

Deciding that there was nothing else for him to do, Bilbo silently walked away and went to bed.

* * *

He didn't know where he was or how he got here but, Thorin was awake and he could hear whoever that had saved him, humming about in their kitchen.

' _What happened? Where am I?'_ He thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

He looked slowly around and saw that he was in someone's home. A blush came over him when he felt that he had no clothes on at all.

The door caught his attention at once and when Bilbo came around it with a tray, he smiled softly at Thorin.

"Hello, I'm glad that you are awake. Gave me a good scare when I found you two or so days ago," Bilbo greeted him, walking into the bedroom with the tray full of food.

Thorin swallowed thickly and then asked "Where am I? How did you find me and who are you?"

"You're in Bag-End of Hobbiton of the Shire. I found you on the eastern road, you were knocked out but, the doctor here looked you over and said that you would recover. I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End," Bilbo replied to him, setting the tray on the night stand and then bowed low to Thorin.

"I'm in the land of the halfings?" Thorin had asked as Bilbo paled at this.

"Yes, but please, do not call us that. It's an insult to us Hobbits," Bilbo mumbled low.

Seeing how his host had paled Thorin then replied "I am sorry, it is just how the rest of us see you as. Even the Big Folk call you that insult,"

"Ah, well…maybe one day they will think twice of calling us that. How are you feeling Mister Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

Thorin locked his eyes onto Bilbo's and asked softly "You know of my name?"

"A Ranger from the North was here, I sent word to your people of Ered Luin; I hope I pronounced it correctly, that you are here recovering. He told me of who you are and what you did to earn that part of your name. After you recovered, you can go back to them," Bilbo answered him, looking down at the ground at the last part.

In truth, Bilbo didn't like the loneliness that he found himself in after his mother had passed about 4 years ago.

"Thank you, I am sure that they are highly worried of me," Thorin replied, seeing the sadness in the eyes of this hobbit.

"Is there anything for me to do Mister Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked him, changing the subject.

"It's Thorin, Master Baggins and can you tell me why I am naked?" Thorin asked of him.

"Oh…well…it has been raining a lot these days and when I had found you, you were soaked to the bones. I couldn't let you wear your clothes or your cold would have gotten worse. My Gardener, Hamfast Gamgee, is taking care of your clothes. Cleaning them and letting them dry out. Oh also, your sword is just there against the wall," Bilbo told him, pointing to the wall where his sword was leaning against.

Thorin breathed a little more in relief. It wasn't just because he knew where his clothes were; he also was relieved to have his sword in the same area of him.

"You didn't have to do all of this-"

"Oh hush. My back may be sore from carrying you from where you were on the road all the way here, but, I wasn't going to let you die out there after whatever it was you were doing. Plus, can you please tell me why you are so far away from Ered Luin?" Bilbo scolded him rightly.

Thorin felt like a little dwarfling from this scolding and blushed at this.

Bilbo softly snorted at Thorin's reaction to his words.

"I was hunting, with my sister-sons, Fili and Kili. They wanted to show me their skills of using the axe and bow and arrows. We had gone into the forest but, I got separated from them. I wandered from Ered Luin, thinking that I was heading in the right direction, but apparently I got…lost," Thorin explained to Bilbo and forced himself to admit that he got lost.

"Well, you are close to Bree, if that helps on where you are," Bilbo answered him, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Thorin looked wide-eyed at this and then whispered softly "All the way near Bree?"

"Yes, it's just a 3 day walk to Bree from here. I bet if you would like, to gather some supplies from Bree and head back with a Ranger from the North?" Bilbo suggested to Thorin.

"I do not need any help-"

"And look where it got you?" Bilbo cut in with a knowing look.

Thorin sighed heavily as he knew when to stop talking.

"I appreciate of all that you have done, Master Baggins," Thorin told him next.

"You're most welcome Master Oakenshield. But I will let you get some rest. If you need anything, ring this bell here and I will come and see what you would like," Bilbo replied, pointing to the silver bell on the food tray and then got up and left Thorin alone.

Thorin gently reached out and pulled the food tray onto his lap and began to eat the bread and soup. True he didn't eat all that much of it, but at least he had something.

' _The boys and my sister, along with everyone else at Ered Luin, will never let this go.'_ He thought to himself.

After he had some of the tea, Thorin put the tray back on his nightstand and snuggled into his pillows. It was very strange to be completely naked in bed, but he knew that he owed a lot to Bilbo.

Bilbo himself, however, was outside, smoking his pipe. Hamfast had come by a few minutes ago telling him that Thorin's clothes would be nice and dry and clean by this afternoon.

Hamfast also told Bilbo that other hobbits were slowly talking about what had happened at Bag-End. With a snort, Bilbo told Hamfast to tell the other hobbits to mind their own business of what was going on at his home.

With a glance up at the sky, Bilbo decided to put out his pipe and head in. The clouds were still thickening and grow heavy once more with rain.

He then went to his study and looked around as he found an empty journal and walked over to the parlor of his home. After an hour or two of thinking of what to write, he got up and went to check on Thorin.

He found the dwarf king sleeping heavily away. His smile on his face was one of satisfaction. Like all other races of Middle-Earth, Bilbo had known that Thorin wouldn't sleep on his own. So the hobbit had put some sleeping teas and powder into his tea with lots of honey to hide the horrid taste.

Bilbo once more pulled the sheets up and over Thorin's shoulders and then walked away.

For the rest of the day; besides Hamfast coming and delivering Thorin's clothes (Bilbo had given his friend a basket of his favorite cookies in return after baking a large batch of them), it was rather dull. Thorin slept all through the afternoon and evening.

It wasn't until around midnight that Bilbo was woken up. He looked around his room and couldn't figure out what was wrong. He got up and out of bed and then walked silently down the hallway, first checking up on Thorin.

He saw that Thorin was up and getting dressed in his clothes with his boots on.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked from the door.

Thorin was startled and then whirled around when the door opened.

Bilbo swallowed as he saw the tip of the sword aimed at him.

"Easy…I'm just checking up on you," He said fearfully, looking up into those startling blue eyes.

"I better leave…" Thorin said, putting the sword down and then into his sheath.

"So soon?" Bilbo asked him confusedly.

"My people need me, Master Baggins. I am a king of dwarves, and I do not want to worry my family anymore," Thorin replied back, seeing how Bilbo looked.

It didn't settle that well with Thorin but he had to get going.

"I …I understand…" Bilbo forced himself to say.

Thorin heavily sighed and then walked over to the hobbit before he wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thank you for all of that you have done," Thorin told him.

"You're most welcome but I do not think you would like to head back out, in this storm," Bilbo replied, hugging him back but let go as then a white light flashed around the room.

Bilbo tensed and then shuttered into Thorin's body when the loud thunder roared over head. Thorin heavily sighed and knew that going out in this storm was a bad idea.

"I guess I will stay until it clears up," Thorin told Bilbo, gently running his hands up and down the hobbit's shaking back.

"This won't clear up until May, Thorin. The Shire may have rolling green hills and beautiful lands but, it mostly comes from the storms that roll in here from January until May," Bilbo informed Thorin.

Thorin was shocked and it must have shown on his face because Bilbo looked down in sadness.

"Alright…you might need another Ranger, stating that I won't be traveling until May," Thorin replied in defeat.

Bilbo nodded and then stepped away from Thorin. Already Thorin missed the warm body of Bilbo when he stepped away.

Thorin sat down on his bed as Bilbo then said "If there is anything else that I can do for you, Mister"

"It's Thorin, Bilbo. And for now, I would like to be next to the fire?" Thorin replied back, taking off his boots and coat.

He nodded and then walked behind his new friend. Bilbo gently got the fire going once more and Thorin was looking into the flames.

"Can you tell me a little about your race?" Bilbo asked Thorin nicely.

Thorin looked at him and then said "About what?"

"Well…do you think you could share some stories I mean? I love to hear stories and I promise to never to tell anyone of them," Bilbo replied back.

Thorin looked at Bilbo and then said "I can tell you the Durin's Constellations. Those stories are not as well known as Durin, my ancestor, since people tend to remember him of how he lived so long,"

Bilbo smiled brightly at this and then told Thorin "I'll be right back. It looks like you would like some hot chocolate,"

"Hot Chocolate?" Thorin asked but Bilbo was already gone.

It was about 10 minutes later that Bilbo came back with another food tray with cups filled of something. Thorin got curious and when he was handed his cup with some cream on top, he looked at Bilbo curiously.

"You'll like it," Bilbo insisted.

Nodding at him, Thorin then softly sipped at the rim. It was hot after all and Thorin hated to burn his tongue if he was unsure of the drink or food. The chocolate swirled around his taste buds and looked down at the cup in his hands.

Bilbo was snickering behind his cup of hot chocolate as well.

"This is really good…and you said it was hot chocolate?" Thorin asked him curiously.

"Yes, grounded up chocolate poured into a cup with milk and cream on top after heating it by the fire. I'm surprised you don't know of it, but then again, Hobbits do keep their own secrets as well as dwarves," Bilbo explained to Thorin.

The Dwarf King just nodded. He was stunned that the hobbits of Middle-Earth had this and didn't share this with anyone.

"Maybe we can make a trade just between you and me of it?" Thorin asked him curiously.

Bilbo hummed in thinking and then replied "We grow it here and then trade it along the road? I have no clue as to how this goes,"

"It is alright, you were on the right path. My people will remember you forever, Bilbo. And also, to answer your question, there is several stars that make up the legend of Durin's Constellations," Thorin told him.

"Oh, that is good. And really? What are their names?" Bilbo asked him curious all over again.

"There is Kesîl. The Guardian of Durin. She watches over all of the dwarves and the children. To some she is like an angel," Thorin told him.

"When the night is clear, could you point them out to me?" Bilbo asked him for more.

"Of course, but you have to keep this information to yourself," Thorin stressed to him.

"I will Thorin…I promise you that I will. So Kesîl is the Angel or Guardian of Durin. What did she look like? And how did she become a star or the name of this she-dwarf?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"It is a sad one, like most stories are of Middle-Earth and it's Dwarrowdam. A group of dwarves is dwarrows and it goes the same for male dwarves. And how she got the name of this star was back when Durin himself was wandering the lands.

She was a princess, being trained to be that of a queen but, her restless spirit was always in the right place. Helping others when they needed it. The people started to call her the Guardian of Durin. She protected those when they needed it and would go to battle for righting the wrong.

"It wasn't until the race of Man came. That this story turns sad and tragic. One night the group of Man were in the pub of sorts, drinking away and complaining how much they had to do," Thorin began to tell this tale to Bilbo.

Bilbo was sick. He already assumed what happened to Kesîl with the men.

"After they left her, when they got a hold of her in a room, something happened that night. Now many dwarves would say that it was Valar itself, or Mahal himself, that came to greet Kesîl and then took her spirit and put her up into the sky. Others would say that a star would appear after her death and has been guarding every dwarf on Middle-Earth.

Whatever happened, Kesîl has been guarding and protecting us all," Thorin finished telling the tale.

Bilbo nodded and sipped lightly at his cup of hot chocolate.

Thorin looked at the hobbit before him and felt sorry that he had to hear that story first, but Kesîl is the Guardian of Durin.

"What happens to a dwarf or dwarrow that …violates a dwarrowdam or woman?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

Blue eyes met sky gray blue eyes.

"They are immediately shaved off their beards, completely bare of any hair on their face, have a substance of sort to make all of it not grow back put on next. Then are forever banned from all of the dwarves in Middle-Earth. The dwarrowdam or woman, then would take over the family if she chooses to. But that rarely ever happens Bilbo," Thorin explained to him.

The hobbit before him nodded and then said "Why is your beard so short?"

"That is for another night. I thank you for the drinks tonight and listening to at least one tale of my people open mindedly," Thorin told him, standing up and then nodding his head to him before walking back to his room.

Bilbo sighed as he wondered if he offended Thorin in some way. Getting up and walking after his guest.

"Thorin," Bilbo stated softly, before the door closed.

Thorin stopped and then slowly looked at his host.

"I am sorry if I offended you in any way about your beard. I hope that over time, I can re-earn your trust in me," Bilbo expressed heavily.

"You haven't destroyed it Bilbo. If you did, you would know. And also, you didn't offend me, just …like you said but in a very different context, you haven't earned the right to know of why I cut my beard. When you can handle hearing it, you will be ready and besides you have a couple of months to be prepared to hear it," Thorin replied back to him softly.

Bilbo blushed at this but nodded in understanding Thorin's meaning.

"Good Night then, Thorin…" He said, not knowing what else to say.

Thorin smiled softly before he replied "Good Night Bilbo,"

* * *

The next night, even though Thorin and Bilbo had gotten up early in the morning, the two found themselves once again in front of the fireplace. Both had their cup of hot chocolate (It became Thorin's favorite above tea or Ale.) as Bilbo had his book out once more.

"Have you heard of Durin's Crown?" Thorin asked him.

"No, but what is it?" Bilbo replied curiously.

"May I see your book? I'll show you," Thorin asked of him, looking at his book.

Nodding, Bilbo handed his book over with some ink and quill. He waited patiently as Thorin drew the stars out twice.

"See the first drawing? That is how the stars are up in the sky. A U shape almost, but these stars are what helped my ancestor, Durin, found Moria. They each have their own names but since all of my kin has forgotten what their names are, we just call it now, Durin's Crown," Thorin replied, showing the bottom one with the lines connecting to each dot.

"So where would it be if the skies here were cleared?" Bilbo asked him, his eyes were keen and his pupils a little wide with wanting to know more.

"Where is North? That way?" Thorin asked him, pointing towards Bilbo's kitchen.

"No. North, Thorin is that way. Out the front window," Bilbo answered, pointing to it.

"Ah, okay," Thorin said, but looked up at the ceiling.

Bilbo let him get his bearings as the Dwarf King stood up and then moved back. Even though that they were under ground and in Bilbo's Smial, Thorin knew where these stars are.

"If it was clear out, come here for a bit," Thorin requested as Bilbo got up and walked closer to the Dwarf. "They would always be, directly above us, if the skies were clear,"

"So, what does that mean? That they are above my smial or home?" Bilbo asked him curiously, Thorin had put his arm around Bilbo's shoulders while explaining this to him.

"Well…it would mean that Durin would have friends with the small folk of Middle-Earth," Thorin replied back, giving Bilbo a soft small smile that he rarely used.

Bilbo swallowed a little and blushed as he then said "I am your friend?"

"Yes, you did save my life and did I not say that I would like to have trading between our two races?" Thorin lightly teased Bilbo.

"Yes…but…I didn't expect to be your friend since well…I know that you will leave in 2-"

"Then do not think of it just yet, Bilbo. Do you know how Durin found Moria?" Thorin cut him off, knowing that they would have to say 'farewell' soon.

"No? Again, your race keeps to themselves just like us hobbits do," Bilbo replied, looking up at him.

Thorin nodded and then went into explaining how Durin had found Moria from his wanderings of Middle-Earth long, long, long ago.

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by, Thorin and Bilbo had gotten into a routine where during the evenings, they would exchange stories or words with one another (That is if they didn't want to tell stories all the time).

The storms were either constant or heavy. It was also making them both a little stir crazy from being inside all day long.

"Thorin?" Bilbo one day asked of him.

However, Thorin wasn't inside the house. Looking everywhere for that stubborn dwarf, Bilbo heard something from outside. He got his coat and then headed out.

"Thorin?" He said loudly.

"Bilbo, over here," he replied before the axe sailed through the wood.

Bilbo walked around his backyard and found Thorin with a pile of chopped wood. The rain was steadily coming down but, Bilbo didn't like seeing Thorin out here chopping wood.

"I think that is enough Thorin," Bilbo told him after 5 minutes of him chopping away.

"You're sure? I don't want you to run out," Thorin had replied, stopping mid swing.

"Yes, how about you start carrying it into the house, I'll show you where the rest of it can go," Bilbo told him, walking back inside.

His coat was dripping wet but he would clean up the mess after Thorin had come in with the chopped up fire wood.

Bilbo showed him to a small closet where it was nearly empty.

"Put it here and thank you for doing this…you didn't have to," he sheepishly told him.

"It's alright Master Baggins; I didn't want you to run out of firewood and ….AA…AA…ACHOO!" Thorin began but sneezed loudly.

Bilbo looked worried as he feared that this would happen.

"I'll go get the rest," Thorin said, before ducking away.

Bilbo was about to say 'no Thorin' but the dwarf was already back outside, sneezing loudly again. With four trips, the closet had enough firewood. Bilbo wouldn't have it as Thorin kept on sneezing a lot.

If the semi-cold didn't do the trick, this one did. Thorin was grumpy, sneezing, coughing and had a slightly high fever.

Bilbo had given Thorin the well extra fever and cold medicines to Thorin. However, Thorin wasn't that sleepy.

"Tell me a story," He gruff out.

His eyes were a bit dilated and puffy; his nose was a bit bright red, his throat very sore and scratchy with his nose plugged up as well, as he was snuggled up in his covers to keep warm.

"Hm…what can I tell you?" Bilbo asked himself, thinking.

"What were you…?" Thorin sneezed into a handkerchief that Bilbo had given to him to use "like as a child?"

"Oh, I was really hyper. Also kept my mother and father on their toes. Would go out into the woods just where you were, looking for Dwarves and coming in with mud all over me at times," Bilbo replied, chuckling at his childhood.

Thorin couldn't help the smile on his face and said "I bet everyone around here didn't approve of it?"

"Oh, that is quite the opposite really. The adults around here do not mind the children or fauntlings, to be like that. They are kids after all and they grow out of it. If they don't and start to do some stuff that is looked down upon, then yes, the adults will step in then," Bilbo explained to Thorin.

The fire was going in Thorin's room since he was sick and Bilbo didn't like him not having any kind of heat in here.

Thorin nodded and then said "You are almost tamed to what myself, my sister and my nephews were or still are up to,"

"Oh? What did you or your families get up to?" Bilbo asked him smiling.

Thorin blushed a little at that smile. He was becoming very quite fond of Bilbo as they got to know one another. The more that he stayed here, the more that he didn't want to leave Bilbo.

"Well…I remember my brother and I would play pranks on the guards of Erebor, when she was in her glory. Erebor is east of the Misty Mountains and the solitary mountain in any direction of the Greenwood forest," Thorin explained the best that he could before coughing.

"Easy…here, drink your tea and then get some sleep okay?" Bilbo told him, easing him into drinking the tea and trying to sleep.

Bilbo then softly started to hum once more and that lulled Thorin to sleep.

For 2 weeks, it was like this until Thorin was getting better and over his cold.

It was one night that Thorin was sitting in his chair and looked at Bilbo who was writing away in his book once more.

"What are you writing about?" Thorin had asked him curiously.

"Everything about your race or what has been going on with you being here. I hope you don't mind it?" Bilbo replied back, looking up at Thorin.

Thorin nodded and then said "I don't, just…keep that here and let no one read of it,"

"I promised you that I wouldn't Thorin. However, since your race is good at keeping secrets, do you think you could keep this secret from my own family?" Bilbo asked of him.

This was beyond the normal secrets of one's race. This was more of a personal secret and Thorin didn't know what Bilbo wanted to tell him.

"I will keep this until my last breath," Thorin had vowed to him.

"I hope it is not any time soon, because I don't want you to die Thorin," Bilbo firmly stated back with a meaningful glare.

Thorin nodded in understanding with "I don't want that to happen either,"

"The secret that I am about to tell you is something that family members and nearly the whole Shire knows of but never outsiders besides a few that are trusted friends," Bilbo began as Thorin listened to him carefully. "There was this hobbit that lived here in the Shire, long, long ago. He was a part of the Took family; I'm related to that part of the family by my mother since she was a Took before she married my father, who was a Baggins, anyway, this hobbit lad was walking in the woods or fields some would say. He had heard some shouting not too far away. One of a woman and the other of Orcs.

The Took hobbit lad wasn't a fighter, but he had some skill with throwing rocks. From a distance, he threw the rocks on the ground at these orcs. This part is where either people have made up or whatever but; he had either killed the orcs or chased them away after fighting with them. It wasn't until this Took Hobbit lad looked around for the woman, because he had heard her screaming for help. He found her some ways away and brought her to his smial or home.

"She wasn't hurt besides a few bites marks and scratches on her body, but had a nasty bump on her head. For a week or so, she was out. Now what happens next, is again, either made up or slightly true. The Took Hobbit lad had seen that she was very beautiful. Almost like that of an elf but, she sparkled a bit. She was a Fae or Fairy. Even among Elves, Men and I am guessing your race as well, Faes are highly rare to come by or meet,"

Thorin was stunned by this story and if his hunch was anything to go by, he kept quiet for now on this.

"She was just the same height as a hobbit, beautiful nearly black hair from the roots but faded to auburn near golden brown at the tips. The Took Hobbit lad helped this She-Fae until she woke up on her own. After they had spent some time with one another, they fell in love. Now this part of the tale is tricky because parents or adults love to twist this around.

They had married either on this very hill or down in the party area and then moved to live closer to the forest or fields. After some time, the She-Fae, became pregnant had given birth to a daughter and son. People tend to forget that part of this tale that she had given birth to a son as well. Anyway, after the children had grown up, the daughter had then married one of the hobbit families here, integrating into the bloodlines of the Took family tree. But the son also married one of what would be known now as the Baggins family tree," Bilbo finished somewhat to Thorin.

After taking all of that in, Thorin then asked softly "What are you trying to tell me Bilbo?"

"What I am trying to tell you Thorin, is that the son of the She-Fae and Took Hobbit, married and had children with that of a male," Bilbo whispered low, swallowing nervously.

Thorin was even more confused because he didn't know what it was that Bilbo wanted him to know. True the story had it flaws but, why tell him this?

"So…that means what exactly?" Thorin asked him curiously.

Bilbo blushed and knew that it wouldn't fully be understood from Thorin. Hobbits understood what Bilbo's story of his weird family was all about, but to an outsider it was always confusing.

"That if you ask for me, after you leave and then come back, the hobbits around here will tell you just how weird my Took family is, but praise the Baggins side of my family," Bilbo concluded.

Thorin thought this over and told him "So you wanted me to know that part of your family, even though you said it yourself that the uh…Baggins side of your family has this strand as well?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know from me personally on what makes my Took side so weird or abnormal then my Baggins side of my family because the Took's are always going on adventures and wandering the world where the Baggins never do," Bilbo explained further to him.

"Ah, I understand now," Thorin said to him.

"Yes," Bilbo replied but kept it as that.

Thorin however, was slowly going over the story in his head. It was very weird and strange but, as Thorin looked at Bilbo, he saw something else that wasn't right. Whether it was from the story that he had shared with Thorin or Bilbo truly was telling the truth, something about the hobbit was a little off.

He looked really young suddenly and then with a turn of his head, it was gone.

Thorin didn't know what to think on this new information of his host but, he did know one thing: Bilbo was honest and caring and was a really good friend.

"Have you heard of the lore of my people Bilbo?" Thorin asked of him.

"Like what?" Bilbo asked but didn't look up at him as he wrote out something in his book.

"That we hold some magic to our race?" Thorin asked as it got the hobbit's attention at once.

"No? What is that about?" Bilbo asked him in return.

"Where our creator himself, Mahal or Aule, had given us dwarves, Kimah or maag. Maag is the word for magic. Kimah is the star constellation that Mahal created and borrowed the magical contents from. It is a star that shows up on Durin's Day only. It is said, among the other races of Middle-Earth, that we can put magic into our metals or jewels," Thorin explained to Bilbo.

"Wait…you mean to tell me that you have magical properties just like me?" Bilbo asked of him.

"I wouldn't compare the two or call it magical. Just that whenever we have practiced a lot on the said item, we put a lot of effort into making it beautiful," Thorin told him.

Bilbo then asked "What does the star …uh…Kimal? Looks like?"

"It's Kimah and from the times that I have seen it, it looks Red in the night sky," Thorin corrected Bilbo.

"Oh. Where would it be if it was out?" he asked him curiously.

Thorin stood up and held out his hand to Bilbo. It was just easier this way for them both.

"North front windows….so it would be…." Thorin muttered to himself and then closed his eyes as he guided Bilbo to turn at the fireplace. "It would be there,"

Bilbo noticed that Thorin pointed to South East area. That part of his homeland was covered in trees.

"I won't be able to see it Thorin," Bilbo explained to him with regret.

Thorin opened his eyes and stared down at Bilbo who looked so utterly sad with disappointment.

"I swear to you, Bilbo, that whenever Durin's Day arrives, you will be able to see that star," Thorin vowed to him.

"What …what is Durin's Day?" he asked, trying to get off the subject for now.

"It is a day to celebrate the new year of my people. The last day of autumn. We hold a 3 day celebration for it," He replied warmly, giving Bilbo a rare warm smile.

Bilbo blushed a little but, he then said "Maybe one day, I can come and visit you with this celebration of Durin's Day? I have never been away from my home for anything…"

Thorin, looked down at him and said "You should try to do so,"

"But…I can't…" Bilbo said trying not to protest but he knew what his family would do to his home if he wasn't there.

"Why ever not?"

"Because…my cousin would take my home if I am away from it. She has always wanted this home since my parents built it. The only reason why you haven't Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is because of the weather preventing her to show up here. Thorin, I can't lose the last things of my parents,"

"It is alright, Bilbo. I understand what it means to be forced out of a home. My own was taken by a fire drake,"

"Is that why you have your beard so short?"

"I guess you are ready for this story?"

"I can try to understand what happened Thorin,"

"My grandfather had attracted a fire drake from the North. I was only 25 or so years old. A horrible sickness lies within my family bloodlines because of this. It has passed from my grandfather to me. This sickness cannot be cured by any medicine, even though my grandmother tried to do so when I was just a dwarfling.

Smaug, is the fire drake's name, came upon us from the North. Attacking the men that settle close by, Dale. The Men of Dale had tried in vain to kill the beast with their arrows, but it did nothing. A dragon is protected by the scales on its body…only a black steel arrow or arrows can pierce through the scales.

"As it broke into the gates of Erebor, a lot of dwarves had died that day. Women, children and men. My grandmother and mother had passed in the fire storm, getting our people out. My grandfather, father, younger brother and sister, all made it out that day. In Ered Luin, there are graves for my grandmother and mother or as other dwarves have come to call it: Thorin's Halls," Thorin had told Bilbo.

Bilbo himself was horrified. He couldn't truly understand why no one could help Thorin's family, but then again, he felt horribly sorry for him as well.

"What can I do?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

Thorin gently put his hands on both of his friend's shoulders and then softly said to him "Being my friend helps. You don't have to take pity on me,"

"It's not that Thorin," Bilbo replied back, looking up into Thorin's deep blue eyes.

"Then what is it?" He softly asked him, leaning down to understand him better.

"I want to help you just…I don't know how to go about it in any way that I can," Bilbo tried to explain it to him.

Thorin wanted to argue with the hobbit before him, but he nodded and then said "Alright. Just what would you considered trading besides the chocolate?"

"Seasons, corn, wheat. I may not be in line to the Thain position, but I can easily talk to my grandfather who is the Thain now," Bilbo replied, moving closer to Thorin.

There was only an inch or so gap between the two. Thorin was a little curious as to what Bilbo was talking about a Thain.

"What is a Thain? A king or steward?" he asked him.

"Sort of but to hobbits we do not look at it like that," he answered him as Thorin's eyes widened in shock.

"So you're like a Prince?!" He exclaimed.

"What? No. Sure, I go around to collect taxes and know how to budge things, I could become the next Thain but, my grandfather would want me to have lots of training on it but, no I am not a prince Thorin," Bilbo argued back with a glare.

Thorin didn't know what to think to this.

"It sounds more to me, like a Prince position," he stubbornly mumbled out.

Bilbo snorted and replied "Thorin, would that trading help your people?"

"Is there anything else besides food?" He asked him.

"Well we do make furniture, linens, and toys for children, uhm…cooks since we love to cook but it would have to be from the Took side of my family. No other Hobbits would travel out of the Shire except the Tooks and some other relatives of mine," Bilbo answered him thoughtfully.

"What about Dwarves coming here to learn …how to learn…" Thorin tried to supply to him.

"I understand what you mean Thorin. To let them learn from us hobbits and us hobbits to learn from you?" Bilbo supplied to him.

"Yes, that will work out. But we need to write it all down and talk to your Thain?" Thorin replied to him.

"Of course…just hang on. And Thorin, if this doesn't go through, you and I can still trade goods," Bilbo told him before leaving him to go get the parchment.

Thorin looked outside and saw for the first time, the clouds were breaking up. He knew that he had to get back to Ered Luin, his family and people but a small burning ache had formed on leaving Bilbo behind.

"I will remember you Bilbo," Thorin had muttered low to himself.

"And I you, Thorin," his hobbit friend said from behind him.

He was startled and looked at him with surprise.

"Sorry, just I know how you feel," Bilbo told him, blushing a little.

"…Let's get to work," Thorin said and that is what they did.

A couple of days later, after Bilbo had asked his grandfather to come by and look at "Something", Thorin was swallowing nervously. He was dressed in his clothes after Bilbo had them washed once again by his neighbor.

"Bilbo my boy! It is good to see you, how are you?" Thorin heard from the front.

"I'm doing great Grandpa Took. I hope the walk here wasn't too bad, with the weather and all," Bilbo replied back.

"Oh nothing that these old bones can't handle. Now, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Old Took asked, though Bilbo had gotten his coat and put it on the coat hanger.

"Well…a couple of months ago, I found this dwarf. He was out cold by with a fight of roaming orcs that were too close to Hobbiton-"

"Orcs? Mm...Go on dear boy,"

"And I took him here, to my home. The local doctor said, after I had Hamfast Gamgee go and get her-"

"Good family, the Gamgee's,"

"That the dwarf only had a pump to the head and a small cold. He rested and I found out his name. He is the King of Dwarves, Grandpa Took and he would like to start trade here in the Shire," Bilbo finished explaining to his grandfather.

"Trade? Dwarf King? Now Bilbo, my lad that is not-"

"Excuse me," Thorin stepped into the room and startled the poor old hobbit that was Bilbo's Grandfather and the Thain. "But it is entirely the truth. I am Thorin Oakenshield and I am at your service,"

Old Took was stunned when Thorin had bowed to him deeply but, looked over at his only favorite grandchild.

"Very well, what trades would you like to do, Master Oakenshield?" Old Took asked of him promptly.

"Maybe, if we can start with trading spices, linens, furniture and some ale for the same in return from my kin?" Thorin started out hoping that would be good.

"Well…that doesn't sound too bad. And you are sure that the trading between our races will hold?" Old Took asked him curiously.

Thorin had come to know that Hobbits love a comfortable reassurance. In their daily routines with their lives, if his silent observing of Bilbo had anything to go by.

"If anything were to come up, my best advisor and I will come to Hobbiton ourselves and try to correct whatever misunderstanding that is going on. Also, if it would help, Bilbo here would talk to us or my kin whenever the cravens would come in," Thorin slyly told Old Took.

Bilbo however had paled a little at this. He had no idea how to trade or what not!

Old Took however, just smiled and then said "Excellent. We have ourselves a deal Master Oakenshield; do I need to sign anything of importants?"

"Oh yes, here grandfather," Bilbo then stepped in and handed the papers over that were written up just last night.

After signing the papers, Old Took stayed until he had a meal and then was on his way.

Thorin was a little nervous because, he knew that his time with Bilbo was ending. Within another week or so he would be traveling up to the Blue Mountains with a Ranger of the North (Bilbo insisted it one night).

"That went excellent," Bilbo said happily.

"Yeah, but that also means…" Thorin left it hanging.

"I know. I do not like saying farewell to my friends but, you are always welcome here in my home if you are ever in the area," Bilbo replied softly.

Thorin nodded and then said "And you in any dwarven city or realm. Also if you are ever in need of anything…just come to the Blue Mountains. Ask one of the guards for me (Scream if you must because my race can be stubborn like that) and I will help you out in any shape or form,"

Bilbo smiled softly and asked "Will you show me the stars now Thorin tonight? You promised me that you would,"

"I will. Tonight," Thorin replied back, keeping to his promise.

Later on that evening, Bilbo was excited as Thorin had gotten the idea of having a "picnic" of sorts with his hobbit.

' _When did he become_ my _hobbit?'_ The dwarf king asked himself.

The sky was clear and the stars were slowly peaking out.

Bilbo was excited as a young fauntling. He kept looking this way and that; Thorin knew that his neck would hurt in the morning.

"So where is the Crown of Durin?" Bilbo asked him, keeping his eyes to the skies.

"East….would be…" Thorin began but he was already lost.

Bilbo snickered then said "Hobbiton down below is north,"

Nodding, Thorin got Bilbo to stand up and then point to the constellation that was half shown low in the night sky.

Bilbo gasped and saw how beautiful it was.

"That is what my ancestor saw in the pool as he went to go build Moria. In the pool itself, it looked like a complete crown," Thorin explained once more of it.

Bilbo whispered "I can easily see why, it is beautiful Thorin. Now where is your Guardian? The Angel of Durin?"

Thorin chuckled and said "Kesîl Bilbo, Kesîl and she is always to the west. That way,"

Bilbo looked towards the west and tried to see her as Thorin then pointed the star out. It was brighter then the surrounding stars around it and it was glowing a little bit.

"Is it normal for it to be glowing like that?" Bilbo asked Thorin.

"I don't know. For as long as the story has been around, my people find comfort that it glows because it means that Kesîl is looking over us," he replied to him the best that he could.

Bilbo nodded and said "If I look at it or she, every night, does that mean you will be looking at her as well?"

"If you would like that, Bilbo, then I will do that every night. Knowing that my friend is safe and happy, would bring some joy to me," Thorin answered him as Bilbo leaned back into Thorin.

"So where is that other star?" Bilbo asked mostly of himself.

Thorin had been silent as he looked at the stars above him.

Whether it was from Kesîl herself or Durin, Thorin gasped when he saw a shooting star race across the sky.

Bilbo looked to where Thorin was looking and said "Make a wish to yourself and then blow a kiss to where the shooting star was at and it might or will come true,"

Thorin arched an eyebrow up at his friend but, he did make his wish and strangely did blow a kiss to where the shooting star had been.

"Where is Kimah and what are those there Thorin?" Bilbo asked when they saw another constellation show up.

"Kimah is over to the North East, there and that star or constellation is Mithril. She is an evening star and from what I can remember of her story, is the great-great grandmother of Kesîl. Mithril is also named for our most prized mineral: Mithril. The mineral itself is light as a feather but in battle, it is as hard as dragon scales. Nothing can get past it and to be gifted of it, means that you either a dwarf-friend, royal or a spouse," Thorin explained to his curious hobbit.

Bilbo nodded silently as he was curious on Mithril.

"How did she become a star?"

"Mithril was exactly like that of metal. She was light and caring but fierce and relenting in the East. It is said that she had built a realm in Rhun that could give Erebor a run for her money,"

"Erebor? What was it like in its prime Thorin?"

"Beautiful. Very busy, but we created a lot of things, still do,"

"Mm I wish I could see it Thorin," Bilbo stated, sitting down now with Thorin behind him.

' _Me too Bilbo, me too.'_ Thorin thought as they lapsed into silence.

"You…" Bilbo began fearfully; Thorin could feel the racing of his heart and shifted a little. "You promise to write me?"

"Do not worry, little Hobbit. I will not forget to write you and if I do, my advisor, Balin will write to you. After every week, I promise to write you," Thorin answered him, ruffling up his hair a little.

Bilbo glared at Thorin and went about to fix his hair.

Even though that it was getting late, Bilbo and Thorin didn't move from one another until they both fell asleep there.

* * *

It was the day. Bilbo couldn't stop Thorin and even though his heart screamed for it to not happen, it was happening whether he liked it or not.

"Do not worry Bilbo, this ranger will have me in Ered Luin within a few months," Thorin said, gesturing to the Ranger who was waiting patiently.

"But…I don't want you to go Thorin," Bilbo finally voiced the words that he had been thinking for weeks now.

The dwarf king had looked up at his friend and then slowly walked over to him, gently lifted his chin up to look at him.

"We will meet again when Mahal deems it. Do not ever think that I will not miss you as well," Thorin had softly spoken to him.

Bilbo's lower lip was slowly quivering before he wiggled his nose and looked back down again.

"Oh my little hobbit," Thorin said, wrapping his arms around his hobbit.

Thorin didn't know when he had started to call Bilbo that, but Bilbo didn't object either of the statement. He snuggled into his dwarf king.

Thorin softly swayed Bilbo a bit before pulling back. It was only then that Bilbo got that flared up courage from his Took family side, that he launched his feet upward and captured the King's lips in his own.

Surprise and shock captured Thorin. His lips softly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms firmly around his hobbit.

Bilbo could hear some gasps from his neighbors but he truly did not care. His heart was about to burst from the love that he had gained over the 4 or 5 months of getting to know Thorin.

A soft coughing could be heard and it made them pull apart, with Thorin resting his forehead against Bilbo's.

"Come with me…" Thorin whispered low to him.

"Who will look after Bag-End for me?" Bilbo whispered back, sneaking kisses every chance that he got.

"Your neighbor Hamfast. He has a growing family; they can look after it while you're with me. Please Bilbo?" Thorin nearly begged this creature before him.

Humming as he kissed Thorin once more, he then said loud "Hamfast?"

"Yes Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast replied awkwardly.

"Do you think you could look after Bag-End while I'm gone?" Bilbo asked, breaking contact from Thorin and looked over his shoulder to his best friend and neighbor.

"Of course Mister Bilbo, but I also heard that your cousin Lobelia will be wanting since"

"Over my dead body! Get your family into Bag-End, I will sign it over to you as a co-ownership and whenever I come back, you can take a vacation of sorts," Bilbo interrupt his friend with a slight glare.

Thorin snorted at his hobbit's greedy cousin's name. He only had to deal with her once and that was at a very bad time when he had to fix the pipes since they decided to burst. Let's just say that Lobelia got what was coming to her with a very livid Thorin Oakenshield answering the door.

Hamfast nodded in awe before he scampered down to his house.

Bilbo then pulled Thorin back into Bag-End with another hobbit. They were in his study as Hamfast came in with his family close behind him. Bilbo signed the co-ownership to or with Hamfast and then smiled at Thorin.

"Now that I know that no one will take this place from me, while I'm with you, we can leave at once," Bilbo stated.

Thorin kept an eye on the unknown hobbit warily.

"That is Drogo; he's my favorite of my family, besides being friends with Hamfast here. He is also the co-ownership and eyewitness of this signing," Bilbo explained to Thorin.

"Alright but, come on, time is wasting Bilbo," Thorin replied as he went to his bedroom and packed some things before walking back out of Bag-End.

Bilbo sighed as he picked up his pack and hugged his friends before walking outside.

"Thorin, will anyone be okay with me-"

"If they do, they will have to answer to me and my family. Now, stop worrying and let's go," Thorin interrupted him softly.

"Fine," Bilbo grumbled out and was surprised to see that the Ranger had another pony for him.

After some time, Bilbo and Thorin with the Ranger made their way north of Hobbiton and began their long journey to Ered Luin.

3 months later Bilbo and Thorin made it to Ered Luin. The Ranger had left them just a few miles from the gates of it.

Over the 3 months of traveling, Thorin and Bilbo had gotten to know one another on a more personal level. The ranger would leave them for hunting or getting more firewood whenever they need some time alone together.

Bilbo gasped as he gazed at the city before him.

"Welcome home, Bilbo," Thorin whispered low to him as they then rode "Home".

 **~Fin~.**


End file.
